Gebruiker:Stan The Shark
Ik ben Stan The Shark, een wiki-contributor en administrator die graag zou willen meehelpen met het uitbreiden en populair maken van deze wiki. Criminal Minds Info |-| Van alles= Top 10 Figuren Jason Gideonc.png|''Jason Gideon'' Aaron Hotchnerc.jpg|''Aaron Hotchner'' David Rossic.png|''David Rossi'' Spencer Reidc.png|''Spencer Reid'' Emily Prentissc.jpg|''Emily Prentiss'' Penelope Garciac.png|''Penelope Garcia'' Alex Blakec.png|''Alex Blake'' Derek Morganc.jpg|''Derek Morgan'' Jennifer Jareauc.png|''Jennifer Jareau'' Ashley Seaver.png|''Ashley Seaver'' Afleveringen die ik heb gezien *Seizoen 1 **Extreme Aggressor **Compulsion **Won't Get Fooled Again **Plain Sight **Broken Mirror **L.D.S.K. **The Fox **Natural Born Killer **Derailed **The Popular Kids **Blood Hungry **What Fresh Hell? **Poison **Riding the Lightning **Unfinished Business **The Tribe **A Real Rain **Somebody's Watching **Machismo **Secrets and Lies **The Fisher King, part 1 *Seizoen 2 **The Fisher King, part 2 **The Perfect Storm **Aftermath **The Boogeyman **Empty Planet **The Last Word **Lessons Learned **Sex, Birth, Death **Profiler, Profiled **No Way Out **The Big Game **Revelations **Fear and Loathing **Distress **Jones **Ashes and Dust **Honor Among Thieves **Open Season **Legacy **No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank *Seizoen 3 **Doubt **In Name And Blood **Scared to Death **Children of the Dark **Seven Seconds **About Face **Identity **Lucky **Penelope **True Night **Birthright **3rd Life **Limelight **Damaged **A Higher Power **Elephant's Memory **In Heat **Tabula Rasa **Lo-Fi *Seizoen 4 **The Angel Maker **Minimal Loss **Catching Out **The Instincts **Masterpiece **52 Pickup **Normal **Soul Mates **Bloodline **Cold Comfort **Zoe's Reprise **Pleasure is my Business **Demonology **Omnivore **House on Fire **Conflicted **A Shade of Gray **The Big Wheel **Roadkill *Seizoen 5 **Nog geen *Seizoen 6 **Nog geen *Seizoen 7 **The Bittersweet Science **True Genius **Unknown Subject **Closing Time **A Thin Line **A Family Affair **Foundation **Heathridge Manor **The Company **Divining Rod **Hit **Run *Seizoen 8 **The Silencer **The Pact **Through the Looking Glass **God Complex **The Good Earth **The Apprenticeship **The Fallen **The Wheels on the Bus **Magnificent Light **The Lesson **Perennials **Zugzwang **Magnum Opus **All That Remains **Nanny Dearest **Number 6 **Brothers Hotchner **The Replicator *Seizoen 9 **The Inspiration **The Inspired **Final Shot **To Bear Witness **Route 66 **In The Blood **Gatekeeper **The Return **Strange Fruit **The Caller **Bully **The Black Queen **The Road Home **Mr. & Mrs. Anderson **Gabby **Persuasion **Rabid **The Edge of Winter **Blood Relations **What Happens in Mecklinburg **Fatal **Angels **Demons *Seizoen 10 **Burn **A Thousand Suns **The Itch **Boxed In **If the Shoe Fits **The Boys of Sudworth Place **Fate **Amelia Porter **The Forever People **Anonymous **Nelson's Sparrow **Hero Worship **Scream **Lockdown **Breath Play **Rock Creek Park **Beyond Borders **A Place at the Table **Mr. Scratch **Protection **The Hunt Nog te bekijken afleveringen *Seizoen 1 **Charm and Harm *Seizoen 2 **P911 **Psychodrama **North Mammon **Profiler, Profiled *Seizoen 3 **Penelope **A Higher Power **The Crossing *Seizoen 4 **Mayhem **Paradise **Memoriam **Brothers in Arms **Amplification **To Hell and Back, part 1 **To Hell and Back, part 2 *Seizoen 5 **Nameless, Faceless **Haunted **Reckoner **Hopeless **Cradle to Grave **The Eyes Have It **The Performer **Outfoxed **100 **The Slave of Duty **Retaliation **The Uncanny Valley **Risky Business **Parasite **Public Enemy **Mosley Lane **Solitary Man **The Fight **A Rite of Passage **...A Thousand Words **Exit Wounds **The Internet Is Forever **Our Darkest Hour *Seizoen 6 **The Longest Night **J.J. **Remembrance of Things Past **Compromising Positions **Safe Haven **Devil's Night **Middle Man **Reflection of Desire **Into the Woods **What Happens at Home **25 to Life **Corazón **The Thirteenth Step **Sense Memory **Today I Do **Coda **Valhalla **Lauren **With Friends Like These... **Hanley Waters **The Stranger **Out of the Light **Big Sea **Supply and Demand *Seizoen 7 **It Takes a Village **Proof **Dorado Falls **Painless **From Childhood's Hour **Epilogue **There's No Place Like Home **Hope **Self-Fulfilling Prophecy **Snake Eyes **I Love You, Tommy Brown **Profiling 101 *Seizoen 8 **The Silencer **Broken **Carbon Copy **The Gathering **Restorationi **Pay It Forward **Alchemy *Seizoen 9 **200 *Seizoen 10 **X **Burn **Hashtag *Seizoen 11 **The Job **The Witness **'Til Death Do Us Part **Outlaw **The Night Watch **Pariahville **Target Rich **Awake **Internal Affairs **Future Perfect Categorie:Gebruiker Categorie:Administrator